Rebel
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: Tiff Granders is a regular squib, with a regular job, and a regular life... until Voldemort succeeds. Now she's running from Snatchers, joining the rebellion... and finding love? But there's no time for uh-oh when you're running for your life. R & R please.


**Name: Rebel.**

**Summary:When the Golden trio goes into hiding, and the Dark Lord takes over, 15-year-old Tiff Granders, a normal squib until now, finds herself running from snatchers and becomes a well-known rebel. And there's no time for uh-oh when your running for your life... **

**Tiff's problems increase when not only juggling rebel attacks, fear and awful living conditions... but now love? **

**Rating: T.**

**Characters: OC.**

"_The end of the world has come, I am writing this because I know I'm gonna die."_

Sorry, I'm not very good at doing creepy, dramatic openings. Anyways. I should introduce myself.

Hi, my name is Tiff, short for Tiffany. But don't call me that, it's much too girly. (I got the nickname Tiff when I had a quarrel with my friend and my mum said: "What a pathetic Tiff." I was really offended until she explained "Tiff" was a petty fight. I took it as my new name). I have long black hair, currently in a braid, leaf shaded green eyes, pale skin, and- not to pat myself on the back- I'm slender. Mum says I've got the figure of a runner, which comes in handy when you need to sprint a lot.

I'm a fifteen-year-old squib. Laugh all you want, it won't affect me. Mainly because I can't hear you laugh since this is just a written to the point.

I live in London, Great Britain. Yeah, well, it's not so great at the moment. You see, this power-hungry, malicious, crazy, bald and a maniac of a man called Tom Marvolo Riddle went, well, my earlier description of him. All five of them.

He was temporarily defeated by The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die, before trying to come back eleven years later, almost every year. Until, one year, during Harry Potter's (The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die) sixth year, he actually won. I personally blame Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore since they went of on a joy-ride and left us to fend for ourselves.

Yes, us. I was part of it. I even hexed Bellatrix Lestrange... with a tickling spell. Yes, how courageous of me, hitting the mad witch with a tickle spell. Now, you must be wondering: she's a darn squib, how could she use magic? Well, truth be it, I got it off my two idols and bosses, George and Fred Weasley, from one of their gadgets: Ticklin' tennis. Their dad had been studying tennis, so the two made a tennis ball that explodes and laughing gas comes out of it. Laughing gas mixed with a sort of secret formula or something.

Yes, I work in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I can't go to Hogwarts since I'm a squib, and I can't stay home all day, so I got the most enjoyable job there was possible. Working in a joke shop. And I liked the magenta robes we had for uniforms.

The war started for me at half six on a working night.

You see, I was just straightening some adorable, fluffy Pygmy Puff cages, and sprinkling some treats into them, while the Weasley duo was working on a new "Project" when we all started hearing screaming. Terrible, blood curdling screaming. Like the cruciatus curse had just been used.

I stopped feeding the pygmy puffs at that moment, and ran to the window.

That's about when the screams got louder. Mainly because they were coming from me.

Coward, you might be snorting, but you wouldn't exactly be jumping with joy if you saw a large, gassy green skull over the most famous school in the long, mostly boring history of magic. And I say gassy because it seemed to be made out of smoke.

I dimly recognized it as the dark mark, one of the things I'd seen in the many books in my home.

I pretty much felt pitiful for the students in Hogwarts, that is, until I remembered the sign outside the door. The sign I'd help to make.

The gigantic, obvious, colorful and loud sign that read a possibly offensive joke:

"_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO—  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_"

I doubt the dark lord would appreciate our inventive sense of humor.

Uh oh.

Fred and George came out of their office. "What's happening?" They said in harmony.

I, the ever intelligent girl that I am, gawped and pointed at the window.

"Good Merlin." Murmured Fred. "That's not even funny." His eyes were wide as he stared at the creepy thing above Hogwarts.

I nodded fervently.

"We better go help," said George.

"Ronniekins and Ginny might-" Began George.

"Be in danger." Completed Fred.

They opened the door, which caused the bell to ring. You could hardly hear it because of all the commotion outside.

When I made to follow them, Fred turned and gave me _the look_. _The look_: the main thing all Weasley children had inherited from their mother, used only during dire circumstances. Gulp.

"Stay here, Tiff. Someone's got to keep the shop running." I scowled.

No longer a mute, I grumbled: "I'm fifteen, and who are you? My mother?"

"Nope, and don't do you-know-what." Said George, and I heard the sound of them locking the door.

You-know-what. I knew he'd warn me against that somehow. Have you heard the story of Ariana Dumbledore? Well, she was like me. A squib. Wondering why I speak in past tense? Well, she's dead. Wanna know why? Maybe not, but that ain't gonna stop me. She used her inside magic, the part stuck in her soul from heritage. She entered the duel, someone hit her, and she died.

So inside magic: bad.

You see, we squibs are dangerous. Your laughing again, right? Shut up. 'Cause we are. My inside magic once blew up my garden. _**Cablooee**_! No more garden. Mum fixed it with a flick of the wand, but it didn't stop her from grounding me for a month. I used to laugh at muggles and how they said "I'm grounded", because when my parents ground me, it's for real. No Quidditch. No using potions to make you float. (I gave Fred and George a hint to give me one of them for my Birthday last year, they came through for me).

Well, I looked at the door, imagined it on fire. Imagined Fred's skeptical look. And then I laughed. Because inside magic doesn't work when you want it to, only when your mad, upset or scared.

I was only a little frightened, though.

So much for that plan.

I had one more option, and it was sneaky.

_Great!_

So, I walked up to the third row of shelves on the left, and grabbed several multicolored random vials- and then the yells got louder.

_Shut up and let me concentrate!_ I wanted to shriek back.

Instead, I did the smarter thing, walked half way to the door... and threw the vials at it.

_**Poooouuuppp!**_

I just created a mini bomb. The door was pretty must dust, and there was a huge crator-sized hole in the wall.

Feeling a bit bad for blowing up my two employers' door, I walked over, before running back to the shelves.

I took my knapsack (Their newest creation, the extendable bag, grows inside- not outside!) , stuffed some; tickling tennis balls; extendable ears; Wakefields Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum (Hey, a girl's gotta have her gum!); Patented Daydream Charms (Sleep tight); Skiving snackbox (so I can use it on hungry death eaters, of course); Decoy detonators (I didn't want to die, and I'd need distractions when people try to kill me); Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder (causes unstoppable darkness- in powder!) and finally, some Dragon Fire pellets.

With my naughty bag-pack filled, I slowly walked to the door.

Once I took a single step out I hate to admit it- I wavered at the door. Was I gonna commit suicide by Death Eater? Probably. Did I care? Somehow- no.

I guess I was a dead woman from the start.

* * *

I ran at the speed of a coward to the castle, ducking through people and hexes. I may be making myself sound mental, but along the way- to comfort myself, of course- I hummed the tune of _Treacherous_ by that muggle singer, Taylor Swift. Somehow, it made me feel a bit better. Maybe 'cause I used to have it on _replay_ all the time on my muggle i-pod at home.

Gulping, I saw from my side of the lake that thousands of wizards and witches were fighting, and aiming for the kill at that.

I felt my eyes water, and hated it. You see, I have this really irrational fear of blood- just seeing it- and, to my utter and complete frustration/ misfortune, the place was filled with it. Biting my lip, I realized there was no bridge or boat or anything to get me to the other side of the river.

Crud, how could I reach the war side? I stomped my foot in aggravation.

I yelped as a small brown, wooden boat appeared before me. Lucky me, I suppose I should thank my short temper.

* * *

"Fred," said George, speaking to the brother of his that was on the other side of his back as they circled round and round hexing and jinxing as they went.

"Yes, George?"

"Did you just have that feeling that someone just did something they shouldn't of done?"

"Yep."

* * *

I wasn't proud of what I did next. I screamed the hell out of myself.

But you can't blame me, I did it out of fear because a spiral of green light was hurtling towards me.

"Yeek!" I screeched as I shoved myself to the side of the boat (which was quite difficult in my heavy, magenta robes) , making it rock uncontrollably. But, somehow, my luck succeeded me. Thank the heavens that I wasn't hit by that killing curse.

But that's not the only reason I was terrified, I mean, seriously, I didn't even _hear_ the incantation being said, so that means that some pretty powerful people who can do wordless magic are out to kill. And I might have become one of the victims if I hadn't ducked that hex.

What positive thinking, Tiff.

I saw a tall, creepy man with a freaky skull mask covering his face. He was the only death eater in sight, so he must have been the one who attempted murder at me.

Jerk.

So, evilly plotting my revenge, I went down low, so he couldn't see me from land and would think I had perished. He seemed to believe that, (ha, as if I'd die so fast) since he was smirking when I took a peak. Well it looked like smirking, from what I could see through the mask.

Double jerk.

I awkwardly scrambled to take of my back-pack without rocking the boat too much, and struggled ot find what I was looking for. "Aha!" I laughed quietly.

I waited patiently until I finally heard that tell-tale sound of the boat slamming against the beach. I sprung up, laughed vilely, and threw the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and watched in pleasure as things went black. I heard people gasp and mutter and groan.

_First evil arrives, then death... and now darkness! Are you kidding me?_

Somehow, and don't ask, I apparently could see in the darkness. Thank you Merlin! I exited my vehicle, slipped through scattered students- well they had to be students, only looking about from 11-17- and saw my man.

Mwa ha ha ha.

I walked up to him, my chin high and proud. Which might have been considered brave if he could see me. But he couldn't.

Well, I walked up to him,

smiled smugly,

and happily punched the twit in the face. Slapping of his mask. (His face showed a plastered-on furoius expression) Oh yeah, I kicked him in his stomach too. _Ouch. _I heard the clatter as the mask hit the ground._  
_

"Your ugly with that thing off," I told him as he slumped downwards, losing conscious quickly. "Then again, you didn't look too nice with it on, either."

He growled at me. "You'll regret it..."  
I smirked, and in my smug superior position I did something stupid. (No more sugar-y food before battles, Tiff). I told him my name. "Tiff. Tiff Grander."

And he promptly fainted.

The darkness faded away and the students began to recover. They opened their eyes and blinked stupidly, before looking at me in confusion. And their surprise grew when they saw the death eater at my feat.

"He's out cold." I assured them, not wanting them to think I was a killer. Not that I should've cared, but- curse my soft heart- I did.

Then I saw something that nearly shocked me. They all smiled at me. And I grinned proudly back.

I suppose that was my first act of "Goodness" for the light side. And it felt darn good.

"What now?"I muttered to myself.

"_The astronomy tower, go nooow_," whispered a tinkling voice.

I gasped when I saw a twinkling bright blue light fluttering around my shoulder.

"_Tooo laate_," sighed the creature, buzzing around me in disappointment.

And the I saw the body.

It was plummeting down from a high tower at the speed of light. The man he must have once been had a long v-shaped beard and wore long black robes. A pair of glasses covered his seemingly unmarked face.

Even as he fell, I could see was at rest. His peaceful expression told me he had been awaiting this da, perhaps even dreading it. But the pain was over.

There was a large smacking noise as he hit the ground, and the smiles on the students' faces vanished. He lay in a relaxed position as if he was sleeping upon the gravel, you could hardly see he wasn't breathing.

"Oh my Merlin, Professor!" Screamed one girl, running over to the corpse, and others followed anxiously.

I then realized that this man was no normal wizard, Merlin it was Albs Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore. Good God, Voldemort killed him!

"Go," I told the others, as if bossiness was a natural thing for me- which I should hope it isn't.

"But," said one boy.

"No buts'. He's dead, you can't stop what already has happened. Go and help the others inside." I said, looking nervously at the castle where cries and shrieks were coming from.

Some of the pupils threw me some dirty looks but they all left, except for one girl who seemed to be crying, and gave Dumbledore's lifeless hand a reassuring squeeze and shoved open the main door and sprinted into the school.

All of a sudden, a transparent being rose from the deceased Headmasters body, and I took a step back.

"Merlin," I mumbled.

And there, an exact replica (although he was see-through) of Dumbledore stood in front of me.

"Hello, Tiffany."

* * *

In my shock, all I could say was: "Don't call me Tiffany. I'm Tiff."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well then, Tiff. I do believe you have started on the path of your destiny."

I tried to raise a brow and go for a skeptical look, though I couldn't and had to settle with a two eye-brows up look of surprise. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore smiled, and I noticed his blue eyes looked like they were twinkling. He saw the little blue light that was hovering by my shoulder. "Ah, she has chosen you. Your Angelo Custodi has found you."

"Guardian Angel?" I translated. "What, I-"

"Help the light side, Tiff. It is your fate."

"I'm sorry, but what are-"

"Good luck, Ms. Grander. I must return my spirit to my portrait."

And then he disappeared.

* * *

I bit my lip, and reluctantly left. The Angelo Custodi followed me.

* * *

The Great Hall, as I later found out it was named, reeked of death. Literally.

People hid behind over-turned tables and used them like shields. I saw Fred and George and raced over to them.

"Tiff," said George pulling me behind one of the wrong-side-up tables.

"What are you doing here?" Completed Fred.

"Dumbledore's dead." I said, utterly ignoring their question.

However odd this sounds, well, the Weasley brothers' bottom jaws dropped to the ground.

"Not funny Tiff, not funny at all."

"I'm not joking!"

The doors slammed open, and a tall, man with platinum blonde hair sneered at us. "Our Lord has succeeded, Dumbledore is dead!"

And that's when everyone started running.

* * *

We all ran, together. Fred, George, even the Golden trio and Ginny. We ran outside to Hogsmeade and disapparated.

Myself to my home, and the others to theirs. My mother hugged me and my father patted my back. I was smothered in "Are you OK?" and "You brave thing!"

I had dinner like a normal person and went to bed in the same way, ready to dismiss the fight for the night. It was over. Finished. Complete. Done with. Or so I thought.

Little did I know, that this was only the beginning...

**What do you think? I would really appreciate if you could tell me in your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames... not so much.**

**I came up with this as well as juggling a few other fanfics but I'll be remaining on this one for a while.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Enjoy the brain feeding.**

**Best wishes to you,**

**but stay and review!**

**Oh YEAH, I'm going to Portugal tommorow, Cascais. Wish me a safe travel, please and thank-you.**


End file.
